


That's One Chonky Seal

by Hiromachi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, funny haha, happy birthday reiu, inside joke, seals are amazingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: It's a really unexpected visit to the aquarium....
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	That's One Chonky Seal

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthening reiu
> 
> (this birthday fic is kind of an inside joke but SJDBSHN yes.)

On the morning of October 12th, Yukina woke up to see a notification from Ran which was in the form of spam messages all over her LINE.

**_[Baby Cat <3]_ **

**Ran:** yukina 

**Ran:** yukina 

**Ran:** yukina 

**Ran:** yukina 

**Ran:** yukina 

**Ran:** babe 

**Ran:** wake up 

**Yukina:** Yes? What is it? 

**Ran:** Moca invited me to something and I think you should come along as well 

**Yukina:** And what is that? 

**Ran:** visit to the aquarium

 **Yukina:**?? aquarium?

 **Ran:** yeah the aquarium

 **Yukina:** today? 

**Ran:** a little later yeah 

**Ran:** do you.. Wanna come? 

**Yukina:** If it’s spending time with you too, I would be delighted. 

_Later….._

* * *

**_YUKINA’S POV_ **

“Afternoooooon Yukinaaaaaaaaa” Moca walked up towards me with a sleepy smile on her face, with her partner Lisa running right behind her. “What took you so long Lisaaa~?” 

She sighed while wiping her sweat. “I just saw a nice little dress Yukina might like..” 

“You can go shop with me on my birthday if you want.” 

“REALLY?! This is the first time you have allowed me to do shopping for you!”

“..Maybe on your birthday.” I chuckled softly as she shot a glare at me. It was nice to joke about it once in a blue moon. “Alright, enough joking around we should go in!” 

Moca stopped Lisa from entering the aquarium before she laid a foot in the entrance. “What’s wrong?” Moca looked around and darted her eyes on a tree that looked slightly odd, with a red streak coming out from the side of its bark. 

“Ran’s not here yet.” 

My eyes glance to the tree, slightly smiling. I walk over and knock on the bark of the wood. “I can see your streak you know.” 

“N-no you don’t.”

My hands grab her from behind as I pull her tight. Her ears began to flush bright red as Ran covered her face. “Y-yeah I’ll come right over! Just wait over there!” 

She comes out and pulls me alongside her, leaving a bright blush on her face. 

Moca notices and gives a snarky smirk. “Ah ah~ I see the two cats like to play with each other and keep us waiting~” My girlfriend snorted and rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah whatever let’s get going I’m sorry to keep all of you waiting!”

“Verryyy well~ Moca shall now enter the premises!” 

“Wait for us!” 

* * *

**_[That’s P Gay]_ **

**That1BreadGirl:** omg 

**That1BreadGirl:** _[seal.png]_

 **That1BreadGirl:** Yukina and Ran are off together to not see this boohoo

 **MiitakeMushroom:** Wait woah that’s cute!

 **Yukinya!:** Its whiskers remind me of a cat.. 

**That1BreadGirl:** You guys should come over hereeeee

 **That1BreadGirl:** Moca and gf will wait <3

 **MiitakeMushroom:** okay okay we’re coming!

 **Yukinya!:** cat…

 **MiitakeMushroom:** Stop being on your phone!

 **Yukinya!:** Okay.

* * *

There was a girl that was standing right in front of us as we walked to an open part of the aquarium where Moca and Lisa were waiting. She was holding this… very big seal. I just stood there amazed, how’s it able to keep its weight like that? Also the way she squishes the seal too….

“Babe!” Ran called out to me. I shake my head and look at her. “You see that… chonky seal right?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

“I wanna pet it…”

“..Me too.” 

I heard a whistle call out to us, we both turned around and saw the _slightly_ annoyed couple staring back at us. “What took you so looooong?” they both run up to us and see that we were fawning over this very chubby looking seal. 

I saw Moca thinking deep and hard. “Ehhh? I don’t think that seal is real.”

“It looks pretty real to me.” Ran said while scratching her head. 

The little girl saw us looking and widened her eyes. Surprised, we were taken aback when she started running towards us as she held up her little seal to us. 

Ran leans down and squishes it a bit. “Oh, it’s a plush.. but it’s.. so chonky!”

I kneeled down beside her as I squish the plush seal cheeks. “It’s so soft… just like a cat.” 

The small girl giggled and smiled. “Thank you for thinking it’s a cute seal!”

She took a step backwards, “I’m a really big fan of Roselia and Afterglow too!!” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Oh my name is Re--” 

Before she could finish, her guardian seemed to be calling out to her. “Wait, I need to go!”. Moca stepped forward to stick a small bread pin on her little toy. “Here’s a remembrance of this daaay! Moca says stay safeeee~”

The little girl smiled as she ran off to her guardian, and the four of us now are just standing here waving back. 

“Huh, that was one chonky seal though.”

“Moca took a picture of it~ Might use it as a school profile picture~”

“Wait.. no don’t--” 


End file.
